Rockhopper
Rockhopper (commonly abbreviated as RH, or referred to by his title, Captain Rockhopper) is a friendly pirate who docks at irregular intervals at Wild Penguin, usually with gifts or knowledge. His ship is only docked at the Beach during special WildClub PenguinPenguin parties or events. He keeps a journal of his adventures, and sells rare items brought over from Rockhopper Island and other places. When he comes to WildClub Penguin Island (location)Penguin, he gives away a free item and sells other items to penguins in the Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog. The catalog includes items such as Pirate Hats like the Puffle Bandana, telescopes, backgrounds, furniture, and other wares. The Migrator As a pirate, Rockhopper is the owner of a ship. His ship, the Migrator, is his main form of transportation to-and-from Club Penguin Island, to Rockhopper Island. The Migrator is supposedly built from wood as, according to Rockhopper, it was assembled on Rockhopper Island. It is a streamlined ship with two floors, high-rise sails, and multiple portholes. Rockhopper has used the ship in many expeditions for which he has documented in his journal. In addition, the Migrator is offered to the penguins as a place to play Treasure Hunt, as well as donate to Coins for Change, if a Holiday Party is taking place. As a mascot As a mascot, Rockhopper infrequently visits the island as a meetable character, and, in turn, allowing players to obtain his stamp and giveaway. When he does appear, he is sometimes accompanied by his red puffle, Yarr. The two would walk around the island, playing "games" with penguins and telling tales of their adventures at sea. Character Development The original idea of Rockhopper started when a Club Penguin moderator named Pirate, suggested that they should have a pirate to make the Lighthouse more exciting. With positive feedback, the team began working on who would eventually be Rockhopper. Early drafts of Rockhopper featured him as a parrot. Eventually, however, Pirate fashioned a sculpture resembling modern-day Rockhopper, which Lance Priebe (Rsnail) thought looked nice. Happy with the appearance of the pirate captain, the designers got to work make Pirate's idea a reality.File:The Real Spoiler Alert Episode 17 April Fools! Personality Rockhopper is shown to be a seafaring, adventurous pirate who is extremely brave and courageous, doing things such as fighting Herbert P Bear off of the migrator. He is also shown to like the finer things in life, as he has often stated that he would rather sit down and enjoy a cream soda rather than journey around the land. However, on the other hand, Rockhopper has shown his love for the sea many times, such as when he crashed his ship prior to the events of Rockhopper's Quest and he was so sad that he rebuilt his Migrator to power to the island on a long journey before he built a beacon there so he could travel safely. History First appearance Before Club Penguin became fully developed, Rockhopper departed for the first time on March 8, 2005. He sailed to what would be known as Rockhopper Island, a sand-covered area laden with palm trees and dotted all around with treasure. Eventually he found Yarr, and the two became lifelong partners and friends. After a year at sea Rockhopper began his return journey to Club Penguin Island. He saw a faint light in the distance, which was the Beacon's light. Using the source of light to guide him to the shores of Club Penguin, Rockhopper had finally returned home on October 13, 2006 and was greeted by many. Discovery of Yarr During his first launch and sail of the Migrator, Rockhopper crossed paths with a piece of driftwood atop of which sat a red puffle. After taking the puffle in and resting it on top of his shoulder, Rockhopper decided to call the creature "Yarr" because he responded to Rockhopper whenever he called it. Yarr later became Rockhopper's first mate. 2017 When the waddle on party was finishing up, Rockhopper decided that he needed to find a new place to live. So he got onto his ship and sailed to the Wild Penguin island. Trivia *Rockhopper's favorite Club Penguin game is Mancala, and his favorite food is Stinky Cheese and pineapples.Captain Rockhopper character page *Rockhopper is the mascot who has visited the most times, hence the stamp you get for meeting him being a medium stamp. *Rockhopper had his own igloo, but it melted a long time ago. Now the Migrator is his home.File:Rockhopper's igloo reference.png *According to one of the comics, Rockhopper likes to eat stinky cheese. His liking for stinky cheese is also shown in issue #373 of the Club Penguin Times, when asked what does Rockhopper Island looks like. *Rockhopper likes to eat Seaweed Pizza, like Herbert P. Bear. *Rockhopper and Sensei are the only penguins to have real eyebrows. *He's named after the Rockhopper penguin, known for their bushy eyebrows (a characteristic shared by the Captain himself). *Rockhopper is at least 22 years old.Club Penguin Magazine issue #33 *He has Phoenicopteriphobia, a fear of pink flamingos. Gallery